Useful macros for mages
Combat-Based Casting (Pyro/Fireball) Casts Pyro if you're not in combat (as an opener), Fireball otherwise /cast nocombat Pyroblast; Fireball Combat-Based Casting (Arcane Explosion) This will cast your Rank 1 Arcane Explosion while you are not in combat and your highest rank Arcane Explosion while you are in combat. This is useful when looking for stealth enemies to conserve mana. It is nice when protecting points of interest. /cast nocombat Arcane Explosion(Rank 1); Arcane Explosion Chain Casting #show Frostbolt /cast Presence of Mind /stopcasting /cast Arcane Power /stopcasting /cast Frostbolt Polymorph This macro will cast Polymorph if the target is hostile, then stop the macro if the target is NOT hostile (i.e. if the polymorph didn't go off). Then it tells the party that it's target has been Sheeped. Note that because of the '/stopmacro' command, if the target was not sheeped, the party would not be sent a tell (thus cutting down on unnecessary spam). /cast harm Polymorph /stopmacro noharm /p Sheeping %t! DO NOT TOUCH! Polymorph Focus Will always polymorph your focus target /cast target=focus Polymorph Polymorph Randomly # If the target can be polymophed, one of the listed spells will be chosen. # If the target can not be polymorphed, stop macro processing. # Otherwise, send an emote stating polymorph is in progress. /castrandom harm Polymorph(Rank 4), Polymorph: Pig, Polymorph: Turtle /stopmacro noharm /emote randomly polymorphs %t. Polymorph Focus, Set Focus if unset #If you don't have a focus, focus your current target. #If the target is hostile, Polymorph it. #If the Polymorph succeeded, warn your party. /focus noexists target /cast exists, harm Polymorph /stopmacro noharm /p Sheeping %t! DO NOT TOUCH! Full Polymorph/Focus Macro This polymorph macro will do the following: # Clear your focus if your old focus target is dead # Clear your focus if your old focus target doesn't exist anymore # Set your focus on what you have targeted if you don't have a focus already # Place a Star marker over the head of the focus target (if you are group/raid leader/assistant) # Polymorph the Focus target # If you are grouped, announce the sheeping to the group. This allows one button to do the whole sheeping process without the need for a separate /clearfocus button (though an additional macro that does a /script SetRaidTarget("focus",0) and then a /clearfocus would be useful to let the group know the sheep is free game now might be useful) /clearfocus target=focus,dead /clearfocus target=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /script SetRaidTarget("focus", 1) /cast target=focus Polymorph /stopmacro nogroup /p -- Sheeping and Marking "%T" -- Water Elemental Nova Since the Water Elemental's ranged nova is currently named Frost Nova you can't use /cast Frost Nova because you have a spell of that name. You can use /click to avoid this. /cast nopet Summon Water Elemental /click pet PetActionButton5 Frost Nova and Pet Frost Nova Very simple macro that makes you cast Pet Frost Nova if normal Frost Nova is on cooldown. This does give that annoying message/sound saying cant cast that yet but atleast it works. /cast Frost Nova /click pet PetActionButton5 Quick Counterspell Most people complain about having to cancel their current spells and then hitting Counterspell. This macro does it for you. It cancels any spell and instantly casts Counterspell. /stopcasting /cast Counterspell Food and Drink It's an easy macro if you want to eat and drink with a single click. /use Conjured Crystal Water /use Conjured Cinnamon Roll You can condense conjuring and drinking onto a single button using the modifier conditional. In the example below, an unmodified click will Drink, and a shift+click will conjure. The "#show" command will display the count of waters in your inventory on the button face, and if you use the "?" macro icon, it will also show the water-bottle icon on your tool-bar. #show Conjured Crystal Water /cast modifier:shift Conjure Water; /use nomodifier:shift Conjured Crystal Water Here's the conjured food version. #show Conjured Cinnamon Roll /cast modifier:shift Conjure Food; /use nomodifier:shift Conjured Cinnamon Roll Obviously, if you don't have Crystal Water or Cinnamon Rolls, replace with the name of the highest-rank item you can conjure. Category:Macros Category:Mages